Le Livre Rouge
by ArtemisFromShadow
Summary: Tessa, chasseuse d'ombre et sorcière recherche un livre depuis des siècles, celui ci renfermerait en son sein une potion rendant immortel (Malec!) OS


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, contrairement à l'histoire !**

 **Bonne lectures à toutes et à tous ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

 **Le Livre Rouge**

Tessa gray, chasseuse d'ombre doublé d'une sorcière était immortelle, dans sa vie elle était tombé amoureuse deux fois la première fois de Will Herondale qui malheureusement était mort au combat, et la deuxième fois de Jem Carstairs qui pendant un temps était devenu un frère silencieux avant de retrouver sa mortalité après avoir quitté la confrérie.

Depuis des siècles elle recherchait activement un livre de sort dont elle avait un jour entendu parler, d'après plusieurs personnes ce livre n'était qu'une légende, même les néphilims et les créatures obscures ne croyait pas en son existance. Mais Tessa ne pouvait pas abandonner ses recherches tant qu'elle n'était pas sur que ce soit bien qu'une légende.

Si les recherches était au début dans un but égoïste, il ne le fut plus quand elle compris l'amour que Magnus Bane et Alec Lightwood se portait mutuellement. Elle savait très bien ce que Magnus ressentirait à la mort de son jeune amant l'ayant elle même vécu auparavant.

Elle ne pouvait laissé cela se produire alors pendant que tout le monde préparait la guerre contre le fils de Valentin, Jonathan elle se concentra uniquement sur des solutions pour les deux tourtereaux. Sorts, potion, rien ne pouvait marcher ou alors ferait perdre les runes d'Alec celui-ci ne voulant certainement pas abandonné sont statut de néphilim.

Et quand au bout d'un moment elle se mit à abandonner et à finalement se dire que ce livre n'était vraiment qu'une légende, un conte pour enfants qu'elle le trouva dans les catacombes de Paris, enterré comme caché derrière un mur d'une trentaines de centimètre d'épaisseur. Après avoir utilisé sa magie pour le retirer de cette endroit elle rentra dans son appartement à New York prête a feuilleter l'énorme ouvrage qui avait l'air plus vieux que la terre elle même.

Le Livre Rouge cousin du Livre Blanc ne contenait que des sorts ou des potions ayant besoins de sangs, peut importe de qu'elle race, humain, ange, démon. Après plusieurs minutes de lecture elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait la potion pouvant rendre un mortel, immortel.

 _ **Potion d'immortalité**_

 _Faites attention cette potion étant mal faite peut entraîner la mort._

 _Soyez confiant sur vos ingrédients._

 _Mélanger ensemble à feu vif du sang d'ange pur (le sang de néphilim ne marche pas), du sang de démons pur ( le sang de créatures obscures ne marche pas) et du sang d'ange et de démon mélanger dans un seul corps ( le sang de fées ne marche pas du au statut d'anges déchus de leurs ancêtres)_

 _Portez à ébulitions ces sangs mélangés_

 _Rajouter 10cl de lait de chamelle_

 _Ajouter à ce mélange 1 tentacule de Turritopsis Nutricula_

 _Laissez reposer le mélange pendant une heure trente à feux doux_

 _Boire tout_

Des notations avait été faites entre parenthèses signifiant que d'autre avait tenté l'expérience mais n'avait surement pas réussi. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait été caché de tous dans un endroit mettant la chair de poule.

En se concentrant sur les ingrédients elle se mit à écrire sur un bloc note.

Le sang d'un ange pur pouvait être le sang de Clary celle-ci s'étant fait injecter su sang d'ange dans les veines.

Le sang de démon pur pouvait être le sang de n'importe quel démons.

Le sang d'ange et de démon mélangés dans un même corps ne pouvait être que le sien et celui de Jonathan mais celui-ci ne donnerait pas son sang facilement.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer sa lecture elle fut interrompu par son téléphone affichant le nom de Magnus, la guerre contre Jonathan devait avoir commencer. Elle se leva et prit 3 fioles qu'elle remplit de son sang, elle ne savait pas si elle ressortirait de cette guerre vivante et elle ne voulait pas par sa stupidité que Magnus et Alec ne puissent pas avoir de chance de rendre Alec immortel.

Le champ de bataille était rempli de corps sans vie s'empilant les uns sur les autres, un nombre important de nephilims et de créatures obscures morts au combat. La guerre était violente et faisait rage, elle vit Jonathan tenté de tuer Magnus par derrière alors que celui-ci se battait contre des démons Shax, sans réfléchir Tessa ouvrit un portail et se téléporta derrière Magnus elle reçu la lame séraphique dans l'abdomen, se sentant partir elle puisa toute sa magie et l'envoyant vers Jonathan qui se retrouva propulser à terre jusqu'à ce que Jace lui apporte un coup fatal le tuant sur le coup.

Tessa sentait son corps partir, le froid l'envahissant. Magnus la serrait dans ses bras tentant de comprimer l'hémorragie grâce à sa magie.

-Tessa reste avec moi ! Garde les yeux ouverts !

-Magnus il faut que... je te dise...

-Ne parle pas garde tes forces !

-Je... Je ...l'ai trouvé...

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit Tessa ferma les yeux, son corps sans vie reposa dans les bras de Magnus qui pleurait silencieusement tandis qu'Alec dans sa tête remercia Tessa d'avoir sauver son homme. Lorsqu'elle mourra elle vit son corps reposer dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui révéler qu'elle avait enfin trouver le livre Rouge, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rentrer en contact avec Magnus ou Alec.

Magnus transporta Tessa jusqu'au Labyrinthe en spirale, elle ne pouvait pas être enterré comme tout les néphilims du au sang de démon et d'ange qui coulait dans ses veines.

Tessa essaya de suivre Magnus mais elle fut bloqué et ne pu le suivre jusqu'au labyrinthe elle devait alors parler à Alec qui lui était rentrer chez lui à Brooklyn ayant emménager avec le sorcier.

Elle rentra dans l'appartement que partageait les deux hommes elle vit Alec affalé sur le canapé seul devant la télé qui diffusait l'une des emissions préférés de Magnus.

Elle fit en sorte qu'il puisse la voir mais Alec devait être profondément ancrés dans ses pensées puisqu'il ne fit pas attention à sa présence. Tessa se racla la gorge, Alec se retourna vers elle et sursauta.

-C'est impossible tu es morte !

-Calme toi Alec, je suis bien morte je suis juste venu te dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu dire avant de mourir !

-Magnus n'est pas là, alors je pense qu'il faut que tu attende.

-Je suis venu pour te voir, tu veux devenir immortel non ?

-On a déjà éssayer avec Magnus de trouver des solutions mais à chaque fois je dois perdre mes runes.

-J'ai trouver une autre solution Alec va chez moi tu trouvera un bloc note et un énorme livre avec une couverture Rouge prends les et ramène les ici avec les ingrédients qui sont écrit sur le bloc note. Tout ce qu'il manque on le trouvera dans la réserve de Magnus ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'y vais !

-Il y a trois petites fiole de sang prends les aussi !

Alec courra chez Tessa et prit tout ce qu'elle lui demanda il trouva tout les ingrédients sauf le sang d'ange et de démon, il prit aussi les petites fioles de sang. Il alla à l'institut sur le bloc note il y avait écrit qu'il lui fallait un peu du sang de Clary.

-Clary j'ai besoin de toi !

Alec venait de rentrer comme un fou dans la chambre de Clary.

-De quoi as tu besoin ?

-De ton sang juste une petite fiole comme celle-ci

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant mais je te promets que je vous expliquerai tout après !

-D'accord

Clary lui donna un peu de son sang dans une fiole qu'il trouvèrent dans le laboratoire de l'Institut, Alec l'embrassa sur la joue et repartit en courant vers chez lui, Clary choqué resta planté là le regardant partir comme un fou.

Chez lui Tessa l'attendait prêt à tout lui expliqué.

Alec rentra chez lui éssouflé d'avoir courru d'un bout à l'autre de la ville.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec tout ça maintenant ?

-Le livre Rouge contient une potion qui peut te rendre immortel, tu n'as pas besoin de magie pour la faire donc on va pouvoir commencer !

-Il manque du sang de démon pur.

-Magnus en à toujours dans sa réserve ne t'inquiète pas.

Alec alla chercher dans la reserve de Magnus le sang et revint dans le salon.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant tu suis à la lettre la recette !

Alec commença à préparer la potion et mélengea les deux premiers sangs avant de voir le dernier sang qu'il devait mélanger.

-Le dernier sang c'est ton sang n'est ce pas ?

-Oui je ne savais pas si je ressortirait de cette guerre vivante j'ai préférer prévoir du sang de côté

Alec mélangea tout le sang ensemble et porta à ébulition tout le mélange, il rajouta le lait de chamelle et la tentacule de la méduse Turristopsis Nutricula et mélangea le tout il laissa toute la potion mijoter à feu doux

Cela faisait bientôt 1h30 que la potion mijotait quand Magnus, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré la mort de son amie rentra dans l'appartement.

-Alexander ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Euh...Je fais une potion !

-Une potion ?

-Ouais !

Magnus regarda Alec étrangement, quand il remarqua le livre Rouge posé à côté de son amant.

-Où as tu trouver ça ?

-C'est Tessa qu'il la trouver pour nous !

-Je n'y ai jamais cru mais elle avait raison !

Magnus regarda Alec droit dans les yeux des larmes de bonheur perlant à ses yeux en comprenant ce que son compagnon était en train de faire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Alec tu le sais ?

-Je le sais mais je veux le faire, je veux vivre avec toi pour l'éternité !

Alec embrassa Magnus, le baiser était rempli d'amour et de tendresse, Tessa sourait à cela avant de se racler la gorge, Alec surpris repoussa Magnus qui ne compris pas le geste de son amant.

-Alec tout va bien ?

-Oui c'est Tessa...

-Elle est ici ?

-Oui tu ne la vois pas ?

Magnu regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit rien du tout il reposa les yeux sur son amant, il savait qu'il disait la vérité lui même ayant vu Ragnor après la mort de celui-ci.

Tessa prit la parole en s'adressant à Alec.

-Alec avant que tu ne boive la potion il faut quand même que tu sache ce qui t'attendra après. Tu verra tout tes amis et toute ta famille mourir est tu sur et certain que tu le veux vraiment ?

-Je l'aime plus que tout et même si je sais que certain temps ce sera dur, Magnus sera toujours là !

Alec savait ce qu'il endurerait au fil des années mais sa décision était prise, personne ne le savait mais depuis quelques jours il avait pris la décision de devenir un vampire rien que pour être avec Magnus, même si perdre ces runes le rendrait triste. Tessa et le livre Rouge était apparu au bon moment dans sa vie.

Le minuteur qu'Alec avait mis en route sonna signifiant la fin de la préparation, sous les yeux de Tessa et de Magnus il pris la potion la versa dans un verre et regarda le mélange avec dégoût l'odeur du sang lui montant au nez, il croisa les yeux plein d'espoir de l'homme de sa vie et bu le liquide rougeâtre. Le goût était infâme, il sentit comme une douce chaleur en son sein, une aura orange prenant possession de son corps pendant quelques seconde avant que tout ne disparaisse. Alec prit la parole s'adressant aux deux autres qui le regardait stupéfait.

-Ça à marcher ?

-Laisse moi vérifié ça !

Magnus grâce à sa magie, sonda le corps de son amant après quelques secondes de ce traitement il sourit et regarda Alec.

-Tu es immortel, le vieillissement de ton corps c'est arrêter et les battements de ton coeur ont ralentit, ce qui veut dire que tu ne vieillirera plus et donc que tu ne mourra pas !

-C'est formidable !

Magnus et Alec se prirent dans les bras s'embrassant passionnellement.

Tessa elle s'en alla doucement sachant qu'elle avait accompli la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire sur cette terre, elle veillerai sur eux de la haut la où elle retrouverai les deux hommes qu'elle avais jadis aimé et qui malheureusement était morts.

Plusieurs siècles après qu'Alec est pris la potion, Alec était toujours avec Magnus il s'était marier quelques mois après l'événement et avait adopté deux petits garçons, Max un petit sorcier à la peau bleu et Raphael un jeune shadowhunter. Magnus et Alec avait de nouveau refait la potion, Tessa ayant laisser 3 petites fioles de son sang,leur fils Raphael devint à 21 ans immortel a son tour afin que toute leur petite famille vive heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
